The following relates generally to wireless communications, and to bidirectional repeaters for time division duplexed millimeter wave (mmW) systems.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform spread orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless communications system may transmit and receive wireless signals between base stations and UEs. In some examples, after transmission from the base station or UE, the integrity of the wireless signal may be degraded due to interference effects within the transmitting device or path attenuation, and the wireless signal may not be received at its intended target. In some examples, wireless signals may be limited by path loss or path attenuation through the air, physical blockers, or other constraints. In such examples, wireless repeaters may be implemented for repeating and extending signals received from base stations to UEs and from UEs to base stations.